


two AM

by ghanoushs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Brotherly Affection, Mention of Death, Panic Attacks, Trauma, but not in an incest way you creeps, character trauma study, descriptive of death kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghanoushs/pseuds/ghanoushs
Summary: Dante answers a panicked Cisco's call





	

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah I hate writing, but i wanted to cry character study if this even counted, if not?? idc

It’s three in the morning when Dante receives a call from Cisco. He wants to be annoyed, wants to just ignore it and go back to sleep, but he knows better. He knows his brother, even if they fight half the time. 

 

He reaches for the phone, clicking answer and tiredly holding it up to his ear, “Cisco?” He asked, voice laced with sleep. 

 

He hears a choke sobbed, then silence, but he never says anything, instead waiting for Cisco to be ready. 

 

“C-can you come over?” He asks, panically. He sounds the same as when he was twelve and couldn’t sleep because each time he closed his eyes he saw Armando. 

 

Dante was already pulling his shoes on, lowering his tone just a bit, “I’ll be there soon.” He promises, hanging up.

 

                    -                      - 

 

He borrows his dad’s car, getting there in about five minutes. 

 

He wastes no time finding his brother's apartment and pulling out the spare key that he’d given him a while ago. Opening the door he took a swift look around, finding Cisco on the couch, knees pulled to his chest and tears streaming down his face. 

 

Dante walks to him slowly, sitting down awkwardly, hands pressed into his lap. They sit in silence until Cisco squeezes his eyes clothes, more tears bubbling down as he lets out a shaky sob. 

 

Dante turns to him worried, opening his arms and letting the other fall into them. “What’s wrong?” Dante asks, voice soft and comforting. 

 

“It’s just so m-much. I miss Armando.” Cisco chokes out, breaking out into a full cry. 

 

Dante rubs his back and tries to comfort him with ‘I know’s and ‘It’s okay’s which seems to help a bit, considering Cisco fell into silence, only small hiccups noticeable now. 

 

They sat in silence, Dante’s hand rubbing the other’s back, while he whispered reassurance. 

 

It took ten minutes this time for the silence to be broken, and when it was, Dante’s heart was  _ broken.  _

 

“ I died ,well, not this version of me. But, I can see it when I close my eyes, I can.. I can..,” Cisco gulped, hands tightening into Dante’s fabric, “ I can  _ feel  _ it. Feel the vibrations, and how my heart stopped, I can feel how my muscles spasmed and how my eyes watered. “ He went on, explaining every gritty detail that made Dante want to go out and kill this Eobard guy himself. 

 

He wanted to say something to Cisco, but he didn’t know what. He knew you couldn’t just wash away trauma with a couple words, a pat on the back and a hug. It was something that pierced its nails into his younger brother and latched on, and for that Dante wanted to  _ murder _ anyone who ever caused this to happen. 

 

  
“I don’t want to die Dante.” He sobbed, pressing his face into the older’s neck hiding away from the world. 

 

Dante stayed pause for a while, biting at his cheek before pulling Cisco closer and shielding him from the world. 

 

“You’re not going to die Cisco, not now, not for as long as I can help it.” He reassured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, continuing his rubbing motions. 


End file.
